Unexpected Addition
by PrinceIncoming
Summary: L decided to invite the Wammy boys to help him on the Kira case in an attempt to know them better. He must choose a successor after all. The Task Force was not very happy to have 'kids' in their midst. Which one of them will join? Will they all join? Then later on,he/they will attend the same school as Light and try to get evidence out of him.
1. Chapter 1

"L, have you decided on a successor yet?" Watari asked while bringing in a tray of strawberry cake. It was meant for L without a doubt.

"Are we having this conversation again Watari-san?" L answered in his usual monotone. Finally looking up from the computer screen displaying the letter 'L', he decided to give a thought to the matter. Up until now, he never really chose a successor. It's partially due to his childish belief that L will never die, forgetting that the man behind the letter L, might die. L Lawliet, the mortal side of L. can die. That is why; a successor is needed to be next L.

* * *

The Task Force has arrived at the hotel according to the designated time. Upon entering the room, which apparently was located at the highest floor of the hotel, they were greeted by the sight of a young man with disheveled hair and an oversized white shirt. This is certainly not according to their expectation. They were expecting to see a dignified middle-aged man. I mean, who would have thought that the man called L is a young person with no fashion sense? Chief Yagami was the first to regain his composure. He cleared his throat and finally made an introduction, with the rest of the Task Force following his example.

"Bang!"

The Task Force was clearly taken aback by L's sudden exclamation. Even so, It was quickly followed by embarrassment when L pointed out that they shouldn't have given their name out that easily.

* * *

"What is your thought about the Task Force Ryuzaki?" Watari asked after the Task Force had left.

"I certainly am expecting a lot more officers to willingly contribute in catching Kira," replied L.

That's when Watari suggest something that was previously unthinkable. He suggested that L should ask one of the Wammy kids to join the investigation.

"That is actually a brilliant idea," L mused with his thumb delicately placed on his lips. He realized that this would be a great opportunity to get to know his successor candidates. While in the same time, he would be able to get more people to work with him on this case.

"Watari, contact Roger this instance," L said. For a second, Watari thought that he saw L's eyes glinted with excitement. He quickly brushed the thought off as L never showed his emotions easily in the 20 years they've been together.

* * *

It's afternoon in the Wammy's house and nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Roger sighed at the stack of paperwork he got on his table. That's when his telephone rang. Roger instantly checked the caller id and was surprised to find out that it was from Watari. Watari seldom calls unless it's urgent matters or something serious. Roger naturally hoped that nothing bad has happened to L. He couldn't think of any other reason that may cause Watari to call him. Roger finally picked up the telephone.

"I understand, I will call out the boys right away," Roger said to Watari over the phone.

Roger breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Watari had not brought bad news.

* * *

"Hey Mello!" Linda shouted while waving her hand frantically.

"What?!" Mello said irritably. Today was not a good day for Mello. He once again lost to Near on his science test.

"Roger wants you and Matt at his office ASAP," Linda said.

"Me too?" Matt asked obviously not expecting this. He even looked up from his PSP for once.

"What does he want from us? I don't recall breaking any rules recently," Mello grumbled and took a bite from his chocolate bar.

" There's no way that he's looking for me! I did nothing wrong as well. Well, I did hack into the school database," Matt said, to which Linda raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"But there's no way I'd get caught!" Matt added in his defense.

"Anyways, just go to his office. You know that his not very patient," Linda said. She clearly was losing her patience as well.

To her surprise, both boys listened to her and made their way to the office. This was certainly new to her. Usually, Mello and Matt would pay no heed to her advice.

_Knock knock _

"Come i-" The door flung open before Roger even finished his sentence.

"Mello! How many times have I told you to enter politely?!" Roger raised his voice.

"You only told me to knock the door before I enter. I did that just now," retorted Mello.

Roger seemed to be at lost of words for a second. He finally sighed.

"Whatever, we got no time to waste so just come in, both of you," Roger said in defeat.

Matt and Mello did as he said. They finally noticed that Near was there as well. He was playing his blank puzzle as if it's child's play.

"_Near? What is he doing here? There's no way that teacher's pet got into trouble. That means, the reason Matt and I were called here is not because we've done something wrong? _" Contemplated Mello.

"The reason I called the three of you here is because L will choose someone out of you three to join his investigation on the Kira case," Roger said with a serious expression on his face. To tell the truth, he didn't expect L to make such move.

"Does that mean only one of us will be chosen?" Mello eagerly asked. This was the chance that he has been waiting for so long. By joining the investigation, he may be able to prove his worth to none other than L.

"It's not decided yet. He may ask all of you to join. It may also be only one or two of you that will be chosen," Roger answered.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, have you decided who you will invite to join the investigation?" Watari asked. Curiosity could be easily detected from his facial expression.

"As a matter of fact I have Watari," L said as he closed his laptop. Watari managed to catch glimpse of the screen before L closed the laptop. It displayed all the information pertaining to Near, Mello and Matt.

"I will invite…

**A/N: Cliffhanger…Sorry about that. I will update once I receive 10 reviews so do leave one. Constructive comments are greatly appreciated. Also, do tell me which Wammy boys you guys want to help the investigation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks Bridget Narcissa Malfoy for the review. I realized that 10 reviews do sound a bit desperate. I really appreciate your review. So here's another chapter of Unexpected Addition.**

"I will invite Mello and Matt to join the investigation," L said. This answer was clearly unexpected by Watari. After all, Near _is_ the number 1 candidate to succeed L.

"Mind telling me the reason?" Watari finally replied after a slight pause.

"It's very simple. Near lacked the social skills to act independently," L answered. Watari almost grimaced to hear this coming from L. It seemed that whatever it was that L planned, it requires social skills. L's answer appeared to satisfy Watari as he asked no more.

"Very well, I will inform Roger," Watari replied.

* * *

Just as Roger was going to tell the boys that they are dismissed, his telephone rang. He once again checked the caller id, this time though, he was not surprised to find out that it was from Watari. Matt and Mello passed each other a worried glance. Meanwhile, Near didn't seem to pay attention to his surrounding. He merely continued solving his blank puzzle. Finally Roger hung up. His expression was hard to read. It seemed as though he had just receive unbelievable news.

"L has decided," Roger said after some times had passed. Mello's heart skipped a beat upon hearing this.

"Mello and Matt, congratulations," Roger said. Mello couldn't believe his ears. Mat on the other hand didn't seem to care. Near was obviously not expecting this. He looked up from his puzzle and give Roger a questioning look. Who would've thought that Near is able to have such expression? He had always been the emotionless sheep. This time however, the news had been too shocking even for him. This was the first time that he 'lost' to Mello. Both boys knew, deep within their heart, that whoever's chosen wins while the other lose.

* * *

"L, you do know that Near won't be satisfied with your decision,'' Watari said.

"Of course I do Watari," L replied. "That's why I've arranged for Near contribute in a way that doesn't requires his presence," L then added. Watari only smiled in reply. This was just as expected to come from L. There's no way that he would leave any candidates behind. Especially not Near, he _is_ the most probable person to succeed L.

"I depend on you to prepare the flight tickets and everything Watari," L said.

"Of course, leave it to me," Watari replied as he exited the room. The Task Force was going to arrive any minute and he still needed to make a last-minute check on the belts meant for the Task Force. It has been a long time since Watari made any new inventions. The belts had been a great source of distraction for him. It was good to take his mind off his work once in a while. It was hard to maintain good relationships with as many organizations as possible. After he finished checking the belts, he started to find the tickets for Mello and Matt. He could only hope that these two troublemakers would stay put for once. He finally finished booking the earliest flight possible to Japan.

* * *

"Are you done yet Mello?" Matt asked without averting his eyes from his Nintendo. The Mario kart theme could easily be heard.

"Rather than hurrying me, why don't you get your lazy ass here and help me?!" Mello replied irritably.

"Fine, what are you looking for anyway?" Matt said after he broke his personal best record.

"My chocolate bar, genius! I'm sure I still have one left," Mello was now searching under his bed. He thought that he might have dropped it there.

"But your room sure is a mess," sighed Matt as he proceed to helping Mello.

"OUR room, besides, it's your fault," Mello's voice was slightly muffled as he was currently under his bed. What Mello said was true. Their room was littered with video games that it was hard to even see the floor tiles.

That's when Matt remembered something.

Didn't you eat it already during recess?" Matt smirked. Oh how he enjoyed teasing that blond boy and catching him off-guard. Upon hearing this, Mello got up. If looks could kill, Matt would be dead already.

"Shut up before I put a bullet through your head!" Mello replied with a crossed look on his face. He was cursing under his breath. He really hated it when Matt managed to point out his mistakes. Mello stormed out the room and slammed the door. To this, Matt could only sigh. He really should learn to mind his words, especially around a mafia boss.

* * *

Near could hear heavy footsteps just outside his room. _94% chance that said footsteps belong to Mello,_ Near thought. _If that was the case, Matt must be with him and they're probably going to the airport._ He decided to ignore it and continue building his city that was almost completed. Unlike Mello and Matt's room, Near's room was very neat. You could say that it lacked both personality and furniture. It suits Near the best though. The room was dominated by the colour white with a little bit of black and grey. It's lack of furniture, provided Near with the space he need for his city. This was probably Near's only childish side.

Although he did not seem to be bothered by L's decision to invite Mello and Matt, deep inside he actually cared. He kept asking himself, just which part of him makes him inferior to Mello and Matt. It was to no avail though. He failed to see his weakness. Rather, he did not want to admit it.

* * *

"How much time do we have before our flight?" asked Mello once they were outside the Wammy House building.

"Um, around 5 hours I think," Matt replied . His eyes glued to his psp this time.

"Then, let's ride my bike. It will be faster than your conspicuous car," Mello said. It was obvious that he wasn't waiting for a reply. He'd already go to the garage to take out his motorbike. The car that Mello was referring to was Matt's red sports car. It was bought using Matt's money acquired through accepting hacking request and other less than legal means. It was a wonder of its own that the two guys managed to hide it from Roger. Speaking of which, they were sneaking out right now. They were not supposed to go to the airport by themselves. After all, they were still underaged and did not possess a driving license, at least not a real one. Mello and Matt forged their driving license just like any other official documents like passports.

The city was bustling with people. A lot of couples could be seen holding hands. Children were running around with their parents watching them intently. How nice, none of the Wammy kids had a normal family life prior to living in Wammy House. For one reason or another, their parents were either abusive or simply took no notice of them. Matt watched these couples and kids with a dreamy look. Although, it could not be seen as he was wearing a helmet. Both the couples and the children have someone that loves them.

Matt came back to his senses when the motorbike came to a sudden stop. It appeared that Mello's prediction was right. There was a traffic jam right in front of them. After 10 minutes, the cars had only moved a few meters. Mello was losing his patience by the second. In the end, he could not stand it anymore and decided to drive through the crowd. Mello easily jumped over the side barrier and entered the sidewalk. They were greeted by a few screams as they landed safely to the sidewalk. Some people could be seen panicking and tried to make way for the bike. The next few seconds were a blur. Even so, they managed to get past the traffic jam thanks to Mello's 'skillful' driving. Matt had to cling for his dear life during that period and he swore that he would get back at Mello for this. Besides getting past the traffic jam though, they also got a cop hot on their tail as a result.

**A/N: Please leave a review :) I will try to update as soon as possible. Tell me if I need a betareader. Constructive comments are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a while since the cop started chasing them. Mello has started to use small, secluded roads in an attempt to lose the cop. Unfortunately for them the cop was very persistent.

"The cop doesn't want to give up huh?" Matt asked.

"Thanks for stating the obvious smartass," Mello rolled his eyes.

"I might be able to do something about it," said Matt, seemingly deep in thought. Apparently, Matt had come up with the idea of contacting Mello's underlings and asking them to block the cop's way.

They were right now racing in a small alley. Not a single innocent soul could be seen as this alley was near the mafia's temporary base. The mafia was a very organized group especially after Mello took over as their leader. Of course, there are still people with higher rank than him. These people were mainly acting in Italy though.

Without waiting for Mello's reply, Matt had already proceeded to contacting the underlings. It seemed that Mello has no objection to this. Either that, or that he was more concern about the fact that they were being chased by a cop. It may be because he was not in the right side of the law, being a mafia boss and all.

"Yeah, we're at alley 637 right now, approaching alley 587. Get ready at 587 in 5 minutes time," Matt gave out the order. The mafia has a system of coding all the roads and alleys within 1 km radius of any of their base. This system allowed them to move around effectively and to escape smoothly if the situation calls for it. As they were nearing alley 587, Matt and Mello could already see two bulky men. They gave their salute to Mello as they passed. A few seconds after that, the cop's motorcycle could be heard. It seemed that he did not know the area very well, and thus he was slowing down. He was at a disadvantage because this was their territory. Matt and Mello knew every nook and cranny of this area. After all, it was only normal to do an in depth research of an area before setting up a base there. The cop saw the two bulky men blocking the way. He honked and honked, the sound resonating across the alley. It was all to no avail. He was forced to come to a sudden halt. Finally, Matt and Mello were able to escape. This game of tag has wasted a lot of their time, as they have to go through unconventional roads just to lose track of the cop.

"Finally!" Matt exclaimed in relief. Without the cop chasing them, they need not take anymore detour. Mello increased his speed to make up for the lost time.

Matt and Mello arrived at the airport. A lot of people were walking here and there. They did not want to waste any time so they went to the counter right away. The good thing was that the queue wasn't long. So, in about 5 minutes time, they were already at the counter to check in.

"Your passport please," The petite girl behind the counter said.

Matt and Mello both handed in their passport. They were registered under fake aliases. Even so, no problems seemed to arise as they could proceed to the immigration. They also handed in their which consisted of a small suitcase only.

"Last call for flight number JS 8279," the PA system announced.

"Oh shit, that's our flight," Mello cursed under his breath. They ran to the waiting room, earning a few glances from strangers. Matt being not as athletic as Mello was left behind a few meters away.

"Wait up Mells," Matt said between his breaths.

"Pick up the pace slowpoke!" Mello yelled. In end, Matt complied. They made it just in time, as they were the last to enter the waiting room. The rest of the passengers had already board the plane.

"Tsk, why can't we just ride Wammy's House personal airplane," Mello grumbled. He knew that the airplane was for emergency. They boarded the airplane.

The ride to Japan was uneventful. The entire journey, Matt played his game consoles while Mello slept. The flight attendant seemed to have her eyes on Matt. Undeniably, Matt _is_ one attractive-looking boy. Unfortunately for her, Matt was too engrossed in playing that he did not notice her presence. Apart from a crying baby, the ride was more or less rather quiet.

After long hours of flight, both Matt and Mello were worn out. All they wanted was to lie down and sleep. Unfortunately it has to wait as apparently, nobody was there at the airport to pick them up. They were expecting Watari to fetch them, but he was nowhere to be seen. Just then, Matt's phone rang.

"I assume that you have arrived in Japan," a static voice was heard.

"Yeah, who's gonna pick us up?" Matt replied casually even though he knew that he was speaking to the great L.

"Find me," came the reply.

"What?" Matt was really confused.

"That is your first assignment, or test you could say," L explained further. Then the line went dead.

" What was that?" Mello demanded an explanation.

"It appears that we have to track down L in order to join the investigation," Matt said. His expression showed that that surprised him as well.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get down to business," Mello said impatiently. He didn't want to waste time, as he wanted to crack the Kira case as soon as possible.

**A/N: I know that it's quite short. Gomenasai Next chapter will be longer though. Probably the longest so far :D Other than that, I just want to inform you that Matt and Mello will be meeting the task force in the next chapter! So stay in tune...**

**Reviews made my day :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I was having exams..to make it up, this chapter is longer than usual. I know that I said Mello and Matt's going to meet the Task Force in this chapter, but in the end, I decided that the chapter will be too long. So, I did not include it..Sorry if you are disappointed **

"Any luck on tracking L's IP address?" Mello asked Matt while he himself was trying to hack the police database. They were currently staying in a 5 star hotel. The truth was that they did not have enough money to pay the rent, as they did not bring any cash with them. They had assumed that Watari had prepared all of the necessities for them. Even so, they lived up to their title as successors of L as they managed to uncover some illegal activities of the manager. They discovered that he had been embezzling quite a sum of money. Upon discovering this, they did what any people would do if they were in their shoes. They blackmailed him and managed to be given a suite for free. It was an easy task for Mello to blackmail him, as he was experienced in this. Mello was surprisingly good with words when the situation calls for it. So now, they were working in silence, both doing a less than legal activity. All Wammy kids were taught some hacking skills. Even so, Matt was in a league of his own. No one managed to stand as his equal in hacking.

"Their firewall needs some serious upgrades," Mello smirked in victory as he managed to bypass the security and successfully gained access to the police database.

"You got that right," Matt replied solemnly from behind Mello. Mello leapt back in surprise. He had not notice Matt's presence. Apparently, Matt had been standing there all this time, watching Mello do his stuff.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hacking L?" Mello asked once he recovered from his shock. He pointed to the other side of the room where Matt's laptops were located. They were arranged neatly in the desk near the window. As Mello looked there, he realized that it was already dawn. He could see the rose-pink light of dawn through the window. He had been working nonstop all night. This time, jetlag was a good thing. Matt's reply broke his train of thought.

"My password cracker program's running right now," Matt replied. This could take a very long time. The average password cracker would not be enough to hack L, but Matt himself developed this program. It was the best of its kind. Suddenly, a loud beep was heard from one of Matt's laptop.

"Oh shit," Matt cursed loudly as he dashed to his laptop. The beep sound was an alarm indicating that they have been discovered. Once Matt reached his laptop, he typed what seemed to be gibberish to Mello. It was a programming language that Mello was not familiar with.

"Do you actually understand what you're typing?" Mello asked in awe. Even Mello whose ego was so big have to admit that Matt's really good.

"Of course silly, they're like English to me," Matt replied without averting his eyes. He typed with such a high speed that it was hard to even follow it with your eyes. Mello gave up trying to understand what Matt was doing and proceeded to looking through the police database. The first thing that Mello noticed was the lack of information pertaining to the Kira case. What could be the reason for this? Mello briefly wondered. He then recalled that Kira was able to gain access to the police database. The only reason he knew this was because he had heard Roger talking on the phone with Watari. He concluded that the progress in the Kira case would not be uploaded here. Thus, Mello saw no points in continuing. After all, the reason why he even hacked the database was so that he could know the development of the Kira case. That way he would not look like an idiot in front of the Task Force. So, without anything better to do, he decided to see how Matt's been doing.

"Care explaining what's going on right now Matt?" Mello said after a long silence.

"I'm going head-to-head with L right now," Matt replied. His wavering voice showed the sign of excitement and fear at the same time. The word L piqued Mello's interest and he immediately perked up.

"So who got the upper hand?" Mello asked.

"Of course it's me, who do you think design the Wammy's House security system?" Matt stated without a single hint of arrogance. It's true that Matt's skill with computers and anything related to it was on par, if not better than L's. Still, the fact that he did design the security system proved that he got a great programming and hacking skill since he's an expert in security.

"I'm through!" Matt exclaimed suddenly. He let out a sigh of relief and adjusted his goggles.

"What do you mean you're through? You can't possibly be better than L," Mello said and shoved Matt away from the laptop to have a good look at the screen. He dropped his chocolate bar that he had forgotten momentarily.

"Aw, what a waste," Mello said when he realized what he just did. He looked at his chocolate bar longingly.

"You still have hundreds left," Matt rolled his eyes.

"Wrong, I only have 9 bars left, and how's that supposed to last me for another 5 hours before the nearest convenient store opened!" Mello retorted. To this, Matt could only sigh.

* * *

Back at the hotel aka headquarter…

"Why do you look so tense Ryuzaki?" Chief Yagami asked. He had just finished going through the list of criminals killed by Kira in the last 3 days.

"It appears that I am losing at my own game," L muttered.

"Are you saying that Kira is winning?" Chief Yagami looked alarmed.

"No it has nothing to do with the case, well at least not directly," L assured him. His somewhat ambiguous answer left Chief Yagami puzzled.

L let out a sigh as he stared at his laptop. 'We're coming for you –MnM-' was written on the screen. Although the message was signed as MnM, L had no doubt that the message was left by Mello only, and not Matt. Matt did not strike him as a person who bothered leaving a message like this. So, the most probable scenario was that Matt finished hacking and Mello decided to leave this childish message. L mused. The two boys had exceeded his expectations. Which was a good thing as it means that they were worthy candidates. However, L was a sore loser and just as childish as they were. He refused to admit that he had lost.

"Everyone, we are changing the HQ for tomorrow morning," L announced, surprising everyone as they had just moved to this hotel today.

"But why I mean-" Matsuda asked but was cut short when Aizawa interrupted him.

"To avoid being tracked down," Aizawa answered although he himself was not too sure. He kept passing confused glance to L.

* * *

Back at the Wammy's House…

Near was in the middle of a class right now, but he could not pay attention to a word that the teacher was saying. Instead he chose to stare out of the window. A cold, calculating, yet unreadable expression was worn. His seat was located at the far end of the class, just beside the window. It was very much to his liking. Normally, any teacher would scold students who was not paying attention, but Near was an exception. As long as he continued to produce the best results, the teacher did not bother him.

Near was going through every possible reason on why Mello was chosen over him. He did not mind the fact that Matt was also chosen. Years of one-sided competition between Mello and Near had made Near starting to take the competition rather seriously. Obviously, he refused to show his true reaction towards this competition. That's why he always seemed to not care while the truth was, he did care. Near sighed when he could not find the answer. Just was it that he lacked and Mello have? Being hotheaded and short-tempered? Surely, that was a disadvantage rather than being beneficial. Letting your emotion takes control of you? There can't possibly be any merit in that. Thinking through everything logically should be the best course of action to take. Jumping into conclusions? That's certainly disadvantageous. After all, every action should be justified by a reason. Right? Near's mind continued to go through all these possibilities, but none seemed to be correct. The sudden creak of the door caught Near's attention. Roger was standing there. This was no usual occurrence and Near, being as analytical as ever, ran through possible reasons for Roger to be there. Roger usually only deals with problematic kids. He was in charge of delivering the punishments. Surely, he would not go as far as to disrupt lesson time just for a punishment. He quickly dismissed this possibility. Near deemed it too improbable. There must be a bigger reason than that. Unfortunately for Near he was unable to find any possible reason. He briefly wondered if he was losing his touch in deducting, but he brushed off the idea. The recent event sure has had some effects on Near as he found it hard to concentrate these days. Even so, he was not the type of person who would let emotions cloud his insight. The teacher approached Roger when he was given the cue to. Roger whispered something to his ear. Near watched with mild interest, it was not until he was called out of the room that he realized something big was going on.

"Is something the matter?" Near asked as he close the door behind them.

"As a matter of fact, there is Near," Roger sighed. The way he rubbed his temples suggested that he was troubled.

"L wants you assist the investigation," Roger added after a slight pause.

"I was under the impression that Mello and Matt were already assigned to this," Near answered. He was twirling his hair out of habit. He always did that when he was deep in thought.

"Yes they were, they are to assist directly," Roger replied. "You, on the other hand, are to assist him remotely," he added. Roger still did not understand why Near could not go with Mello and Matt. Or why Mello and Matt, the troublemakers, were chosen in the first place. It could have been a good chance for Near to develop some social skills by interacting with the outside world. In addition, he could learn to work together with them.

"I understand, when do I start?" Near said. He briefly flashed his rare smile but Roger did not manage to get a glimpse of it. It was unlike Near to let his emotions be known. However, his satisfaction got the best of him this time.

**A/N: What do you think? If you have any suggestion on how this story should go, please let me know. Reviews are appreciated as usual :) Till next we meet..-PrinceIncoming **


End file.
